Demon Hunt
by deanplaysguitarforcas
Summary: Skylar is completely obsessed with Supernatural. Crazy obsessed. Of course, when she meets Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, who claim to be Dean and Sam Winchester, along with a girl she's never seen who claims to be their sister—she FREAKS. Well, maybe Skylar should believe them. Co-written with the amazing Sky of Stars. Check her out too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi amigos! Me and Skyla (SkylaStarWalker) co-author this fic, so in each chapter it's pretty much us editing each other's writing. We don't own supernatural, unfortunately, but our OCs are Skylar, Roxy, Alex, and some other surprise ones who appear in later chapters. Please read and review, because reviews are like cats they are soft warm and cuddly and make me happy and sometimes claw me in the face. Maybe that's not a good example. But please review!**

* * *

"Skylar, honey, do your homework before you watch Supernatural!" Skylar looked up from her laptop where she was prepared to live stream it in 20 minutes, irked by her mother's severely skewered priorities. "But Moo-om!"

"No buts!" Skylar looked down, grumbling. What was wrong with her Mother? I mean, really, homework before Supernatural? Her Mother's priorities were really, REALLY messed up. Just as she was pulling out her math homework, —God, math homework—her phone vibrated, alerting her of a text from her almost-as-insane fangirl friend, Kasey.

"Meet me down at Starbucks in 20 min with laptop" Grinning, Skylar grabbed her laptop and jacket. "Mom, I'm heading out to meet Kace to do 'homework'!"

Skylar smirked to herself as she ran down the street, her laptop jostling under her arm. She could smell the coffee scent that she was so used to, and euphoria bubbled in her veins. She couldn't wait for this episode!

Suddenly, Skylar suffered from a near-heart attack and hid behind a bush as a black, four door 1967 Chevy Impala drove past and parked near her.

And then she saw who climbed out. Skylar, right there and then, almost died from a severe attack of Fangirl-itis, a very deadly disease that targets fangirls who are severely fangirling.

Because Skylar had just seen Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles climb out, fully decked in their hunting gear, walking towards a diner.

Skylar then did the obvious fangirl thing to do. She went into Kooky-Fangirl-Stalker-Ninja-mode. What else? Starbucks— and Kasey— would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh, tugging on a strand of hair. I've been camped out in this diner next to some sort of coffee shop that I've seen dozens of people come into and out of. The whole day I've been here.

How long does it take for my dumb big brothers to get here? I sigh in relief when I hear the familiar purr of the Impala, and watch Sammy and Dean drive up. Sorry, Sam. He hates me calling him Sammy. I guess it's just a Dean thing. They climb out of the car. I get up, and walk out to them, arms folded. "Jeez, Dean, what were you even doing?"

He sighs. "Yeah, Sam, what were we doing?" "Only digging through every public record ever." I smirk. "Sounds like fun."

Fate has a fantastic time with perfect revenge, I think.

"You get anything done?" "More than you dingbats. I talked to the dead guy's girlfriend. She was in the house with him. Sounds like demonic possession."

Dean makes sort of a half grumble. "We could just call Aria*," I offer. Sam's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. I laugh. "Just kidding, Sam. Let's go."

"No. Get me pie," Dean demands. "What? No way!" I throw back. "Hey, we just went through every public record probably ever. I deserve some food."

I roll my eyes. Apparently, older brothers can ALWAYS be hungry. "All right, Dopey and Grumpy." I push open the door of the diner, letting the artificial heat gust over me.

As soon as Dean goes up to order, I peer out the window, in the corner of my eye. Someone is watching us. Me and Sam. "What're you looking at?" He asks. "Nothing," I reply nervously. "Any leads on the, um... crossed dimensions?"

Sam shakes his head. "No. Nothing. Besides being asked for five autographs in the past hour." I grin. "Try to have fun, Sammy." Sam sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fun, huh?" He mumbles to himself.

I stand up. "Where are you going?" Sam asks. "Breath of fresh air," I tell him. I push open the door, walking to the side of the building. Surprisingly, he doesn't question it, even though I've had more than enough fresh air, what with him and Dean being slowpokes. Whoever it is hasn't seen me.

She's still staring in the window at Sam. Anger and protectiveness overwhelms me, and I seize her by the shirt collar, slamming her against the wall, my knife at her throat.

"Why are you following us?" I demand. Her eyes are huge as she stares at my knife. "You're so not for real. Are you cosplaying?"

I raise my eyebrows. "What the hell is that?" She frowns. I lick my lips nervously. "Who are you?" I snap, trying to keep control. Don't lose control, Mark* used to say.

"Please don't kill me," she begs. I glare. Is she a demon? A really confused, not-so-stealthy demon? Never met one like that. Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess.

"I... I don't understand. Are you like an overprotective fan?" "Fan of what?" I demand. "You know, the show. Supernatural." "What? Oh, God, no. I'm not a fan. Aren't those books, anyhow?"

The girl looks skeptical. "Riiiiight. Which is why you're dressed like that, sitting at a table with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki."

I sigh in irritation. "Cristo!" I snap. She doesn't react. She just looks confused and slightly scared. "You... you really take it seriously. Could... could you please put the knife down?"

The door opens behind me. "Roxy?" Sam. God damn it. He rounds the building too quickly.

"What are you doing?" Dean demands. Crazy made a squealing noise in the back of her throat. "Well, sorry, Dean. While you're ordering heart attacks, I'm actually seeing her spying on us." Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Roxy, parallel universe? Not everyone here is a psycho demon stalker." I sigh, and let go of Kooky, who brushes herself off, staring at Dean, wide eyed.

"You-you- ITS JARED AND JENSEN OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" She squealed. Dean backs up, looking rather frightened and nervous.

I try, without much success, to stifle my laughter. The great hunter, the fearless Dean Winchester, is scared? Well, it's not every day you meet a psycho fangirl, I'll give him that.

A minute later, we were back in the diner, staring at this crazy girl. I'm biting my lip so hard I think it's turning white. She was seriously starting to scare me.

Psycho knew everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, about our lives.

Dean was totally eating his words right now. This girl was OBVIOUSLY a psycho demon stalker, what else could she be? Well, maybe not a demon, but psycho stalker? Check.

Sam kind of just gaped at her, and Dean looked pretty freaked. I'm pretty sure she never stopped for a breath.

"It's so cool meeting you but who is she is she like a fan or something?" She said that all in a period of .2 seconds, I think, so it took me a minute to process she'd asked a question.

"Um, no, not a fan, relative? Check the box next to 'sister'." Cuckoo Clock just looked at me with a displeased expression, like I was homework she'd procrastinated on. "Well, you've never been mentioned... I think." I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

She sighs like I'm an idiot, which kind of pisses me off. Yeah, you try getting dumped in some crazy alternate dimension with psycho demon stalkers, sister.

"In the SHOW," she emphasizes. "They don't mention you in the show."

I'm about ready to blow up this whole stupid dimension.

We all look up as a loud bang is heard outside the window. We all sit in silence for a little while, until Fangirl breaks the silence by voicing the one question on everyone's mind. "What was that?"

* * *

***Mark is Roxy's stepfather, and if you guys want to know more, read the Lost Sister by me, myself, and I. **

*** Aria is to be explained later**


	3. Chapter 3

I get up out of my chair, hand brushing the knife tucked in my belt. Dean grabs my arm as I move past him, concern lighting his green eyes.  
"Roxy. We don't know what it is. Stay here." I pull my arm from his grip. "Thanks, Mom. I can take care of myself." I make it out the door before he and Sam call after me at the same time. I think Kooky squeals quietly. Is speaking at the same time, like, cute, here?  
I'm pretty sure that the noise came from the back of the building. It might be nothing, but, really, these are the Winchesters were talking about. It is NEVER nothing. There was that bit with the crossroads demon, and then with the phoenix, and then-well, you get the idea. It is never nothing. I reach for my knife as I pass the trash cans marking the corner of the building.  
Smoke billows from a huge hole in the ground. A small figure lies in the hole, hair sticking up off their head in some sort of Albert Einstein thing. I snort. My younger brother, Alex, his hair looks like that a lot. Alex.  
I move closer. Yes. Yes, it's him. It's Alex. Joy fills me, but he's my brother, so I laugh at him, naturally. Well, that's what sisters do.  
His head jerks up and he looks at me. "Shut up, Roxy. I know that's you!" I can't stop, though. He looks so ridiculous. I reach in the hole and pull him up. He scowls, but he secretly looks pleased.  
Oh. Well, Alex is eight, though. We haven't seen each other in a couple months. It's complicated.  
Pattering footsteps hit the pavement behind me. "Roxy?!" Ha ha. Yeah. They sound really concerned about me, but my brothers know I can take care of myself. I kind of might've stabbed a werewolf who was grossly enough like, hitting on me once. He smelled terrible. Of course he was a werewolf. Maybe. Probably. Um, I think so...  
Alex smiles, his crooked little teeth spreading in a huge grin. "Sam! Hi!" Sam freezes, Dean nearly colliding into him.  
"ALEX?" He pulls my little brother into a hug, his arms long enough to wrap around him at least twice. "Sam," Alex gasps, "crushing me?" "Oh. Sorry." Sam lets go.  
Insanity 101 peeks at Alex as Dean moves to greet him.  
"Who is he?" She asks in a stage whisper. Alex grins, eyes moving in her direction.  
"Ah-ha! Who is she?" He adds the last sentence in a stage whisper, like Kooky did. "Um, Alex, this is..." I glance at her for a name, something besides Psychotic Fangirl Stalker.  
"Sky," she offers up, her light green eyes sparkling in amusement. Well, I think I'd be glad for someone to stop calling me Wacko too. Plus, by the look of it, she thought Alex was pretty cute.  
"Sky," Alex repeats, letting her name roll over his tongue. "Sky." She looks pretty shocked as he moves closer to her. She gasps, eyes widening with realization as she gets a good look at him. I close my eyes. It hurts his feelings.  
Alex's brown eyes, those eyes that used to be so cute, like a puppy's, sweet as can be, are now milky, threads of white interrupting the brown like a spider made its web across my little brother's eyes, his eyelids coated in pink scars.  
He's blind.  
We don't talk about it, and if you want to hear about it, ask someone else so I don't stab you. And DON'T ask Alex. Why? Because he doesn't even remember. He says he felt "pain, then darkness" if you ask him. That's not it, though.  
He takes Sky's arm and she flinches. "I'm... sorry," he mumbles. "I'm just trying to get a good picture of you. Hmm..." He inhales sharply. "Ah. I see. Okay. That's what you look like." She looks confused. "How do you know?"  
Might I mention Alex is special? Like, crazy special? He reads minds. He must've seen what Sky looked like from a memory of her in front of the mirror. But he can only do it if he's touching you. He's a little snoop sometimes. Ok, all the time.  
He frowns. "I looked. Your mind is wide open," he explains. She steps back. "My... mind? You can read my mind?" "Yep!" He responds. She backs up, shaking her head. "Okay, this is crazy. Just crazy. Look, you can spice up whatever you're on, I won't tell the cops, but I'm just going to go."  
I let out a bitter laugh. That's what I said, too. Not real life. Well, not here, I guess.  
Sky stares at me, and I hope I don't look awful like I feel. This whole thing gives me the creeps. Her light green gaze meets my darker green eyes, just watching. She barely even blinks. Like Cas.  
I turn away, supremely uncomfortable. "Alex, c'mon," I say softly. "I s'pose we should just go." Dean opens his mouth to argue with me, but I shoot him a look. Sam frowns, the crescent-shaped lines under his eyes crinkling. They both look like they're going to argue, but it's me who says something.  
I move to face Sky, surprising myself. "You wanna come along for the ride?" I ask, trying to get some cockiness back into my voice. She looks surprised, but still confused and scared. I guess I'd be pretty weirded out, too. I wait for her answer.  
Sky hesitates, clearly weighing her options. One on hand, crazy people, or on the other, they're Jensen and Jared, Dean and Sam, whatever she called them. They're murderers, or they're Jensen and Jared, Dean and Sam. Her immediate death, and Jensen and Jared, or Dean and Sam.  
She looked at me, her choice apparently obvious by the look in her eyes. "I am SO coming! What else?"  
I kind of gaped. Well, I'm sorry. Just because I WANTED her to come didn't mean I expected her to. Plus, did she have ANY real grasp on our lives? Really? I'm being serious. It's no picnic to nearly get killed about five times in a month. I opened my mouth to protest.  
Suddenly, her phone rang. Pulling it out, looks of shock, utter surprise, almost comical horror, and dead fear flashed over her face.  
Backing away, she called over her shoulder, "I gotta go do homework, you know, devil mom, good luck bye!" before disappearing.  
Yep. No grasp at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Yeah, it's us again. Reminder: we don't own any of the canon Supernatural characters. However, Sky does belong to well, Sky, haha yeah that's a coincidence— and Roxy, Alex, and maybe a few other characters belong to me though Sky really helps out with my development. Roxy's POV is done by me and Sky's is done by Sky. R&R our magnificent collab maybe? Please?**

* * *

_Sky sighed, glancing down_ at her phone as her bus bounced and jolted her on her way to prison—sorry, school. She scowled as the bus went over a particularly big bump, causing her hand to slip. She was just trying to write some fanfiction! For God's sake, how much was that to ask? It was just a story! Well, specifically one about a moose, a squirrel, and an angel.

Speaking of moose, just who did she meet yesterday?! There is no way In HELL that it was actually Jensen and Jared, or Dean and Sam, or whoever they thought they were. She'd just decided to write it off as a severe attack of Fangirl-itis. But what if— I WISH! She thought. Coffee did make her daydream sometimes, though. It was probably just that.

Bored, the blonde glanced out the window, only expecting to see the rain pouring down, before freezing. She took a double take of the Black Impala, or, more specifically, a black, 1967, four door, hardtop, chrome detailed Impala with the license plate of KAZ 2Y5.

Was it really THE Impala?!

It can't be.

_I'm suffering another attack,_ she decided. _I'm going delusional. And it's only Monday. Sigh._

* * *

_I glance over at Sam_, wondering if it's possible for me to put my feet on the dashboard now that Dean's not here. Of course, both of us got a long and detailed lecture about what would happen if anything happened to his baby. He also rather heatedly argued out a bit with Sam about using his iPod in the car.

"It ruins her! Degrading, Sammy, degrading!" "Dude, seriously, you're still listening to cassettes!" You know, the whole mood of this has been almost faintly comical. It kind of weirds me out. Like the "disguise" I'm wearing to look like a normal person. It makes me look stupid, which Sam nodded to when I told him. "You'll fit right in." Thanks, Sam.

"I'm ripping these off as soon as possible," I grumble over the Nirvana Sam's rocking. Didn't take him for that type, but it's rather good music. "You invited her," he replies loudly. "Touché, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. She doesn't even have a single wisp of what it's like. I'm just going to wave her off. And Sam?" "Yeah?" "You don't tell Dean about these stupid clothes, I don't tell him about the iPod. Deal?" He nods, but he probably can't hear me too well over the music. Wow. Put Sam in a cool car with good music, he turns into a rocker. Go figure. Of course, then I see it.

Stupid school. It's big and tall and almost ominous, really. I hate it instantly. The school's name is proudly stretched on a huge sign. Middle school universally sucks, no matter how nice of paper you wrap it in. Sam squints at the sign, then back at me. "You're in middle school." "Yes, thank you, I was unaware of that." "No, I mean— God, everything we've been through, and you're still thirteen."

"Nearly fourteen," I correct him. "Not for another five months," he says. "That's only about eight hunts, Sam." "I know. You're old." "Shut up. Don't make this deep. No chick flick moments," I say, instantly quoting Dean from one of the hunts Sam's told me about. He laughs as he pulls up to the curb. "Enjoy it," Sam calls as I get out of the Impala. "Yeah, easy for you to say, lawyer boy." A sadness flickers over his face for a millisecond, but just long enough for me to regret it. He forces a smile. "Yeah. I guess it is." I want to apologize, but what do I say?

He drives away and I walk towards the door, trying not to look like I hate everything in the building that I've not even entered. These things tend to happen when you have just about jack shit besides family. At least to me. Probably Alex, too, but I've never asked. It'd probably upset him.

As soon as I walk in, I'm swept up by a crowd of chatter. I can't see Sky anywhere. I'm taller than nearly all of these people and I still can't see her. There are so many blonde girls, but none like her. So far, I'm only seeing dyed and loserific and giggly blondes. Naturally, there are smart ones throughout. Out of my apparent many talents, reading people is my favorite. But no sign of Sky.

Okay, yeah, it was stupid to invite some girl I barely met and had only known the name of for a day, but I just have to talk to her. She's so... out of my comfort zone. I know it's just plain weird to have blood and crowded bars and nearly getting killed as my comfort zone, but nothing's normal. I'm a Winchester.

Granted, Sky's not normal, but she's about the closest I've come into contact with in a while. Like, stuck around to talk to. Not covered in blood. Not after she nearly died. Like... people. I don't miss my old life. But it's just... fascinating. In some dumb way.  
I'm making a huge mistake, I'll bet, but I don't even care. I keep scanning the swarm of other kids. Wow. I'm a kid. Sam's right. I don't feel like I'm in middle school. Hell, sometimes I'm more mature than both Dean AND Sam combined.

A hand grabs my shoulder and I spin around, open mouthed, ready to hit someone as hard as hell, with both my fist and my natural talent for snark. I think that's what it's called. Cas calls it that, anyway.

But it's not some random stupid person. It's her. It's Sky.

"What the hell are you DOING here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sky glances at the throng of students in the halls. _You have got to be kidding,_ she thinks to herself, pushing her way through the crowd.

Suddenly, some jerk bumps into her, hard, knocking her down. She lands on her back, dropping her phone. "Watch where your goin', you—" he breaks off, recognizing the black Supernatural shirt, jean jacket, converse, and red streak through long, straight blonde hair.

He steps back, unease flitting across his face. Sky is famous for punching at least two guys for making fun of that very outfit. "Sor—" She cuts him off with a scowl, getting up herself and looking around, scanning for the face that had just popped in from her memory of yesterday afternoon. Spotting her, she grins, ready to shoot off again. Grabbing her bag, she turns to the boy.

She gives him her best wolf glare, making him gulp and flinch. Taking off, she leaves her silver phone glinting on the ground.

Catching up with that girl from yesterday, she grabs her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing _here_?!"

The girl whirls and shoots her a look, half-sass, half-studying, like she's x-raying Sky. It really makes her uncomfortable.

The girl shakes her head and slow claps. "Congrats. You found me before I found you. That's a first." She pulls at the hem of her skirt and scowls. "I hate this," she declares. "Sam claims he saw other girls wearing this and that I needed to 'fit in'. What the hell? Hey, is that Dean on your shirt?"

Sky steps back in confusion. No way. This girl... she totally was not real. She couldn't have been. And here, she's talking about Sam and Dean like they're real.

"Are you crazy or something?" Sky blurts. The girl glares. "I'm sorry, I'm not the psycho fangirl. Unfortunately, I am the poor misguided new girl who has a knife and a bag of salt in her backpack who wants to talk to you. Also, I'm not going to shank you. Is that the word? I think it is. Stab. Whatever." She waves a hand vaguely.

If this girl was not a possible homicidal maniac, Sky might like her. Except she's just flowing like that's normal. Does she know anything about fitting in? Probably not. She's still a wacko.

The girl winces. "I'm babbling again. Sorry. I do that when I'm nervous." No restrictions on emotions, either. "I make _you_ nervous?" Sky asks, bewildered.

She shrugs. "Well... yeah. I guess. So... what do you say? I mean... I'm supposed to be waving you off. Obviously, it's... you don't get it, _and_ you think I'm a wackjob."

"Um..." Sky hesitates, looking down. Seeing this girl's plaid skirt and collared shirt, she finds herself raising an eyebrow. "Uh, you said Jared— 'Sam' told you to wear that?"

The girl shrugs, pulling at the collar. "Unfortunately. I never had to dress like this at MY school. Why?"

Sky finds herself giggling softly. "I think he was pulling a prank. No one here wears the whole school girl look anymore."

The girl scowls in rage, almost seeming to exclude a dark aura. "I am so going to kill him! Slowly. With a butter knife. Wait is that— Oh, yeah, my name's Roxy, by the way."

Sky grins despite herself, finding this 'Roxy' fun to be around. "My name's Skyelar. But everyone calls me Sky. So.." She mutters, pulling up her bag and staring Roxy straight in the eye. "Were you serious about being...you know, real?"

Roxy raises an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be? Do I look like the type of chick to bullshit someone? I mean, I often do, but you're one of the lucky few."

Sky takes a deep breath before grinning toothily. "Sounds good. I'm in."

Roxy grins right back. "Awesome. So, right now? What about school? I personally could care less, but don't you?"

Sky raises her eyebrow incredibly sassily. "Hmm...prison time, or living my fandom with possible psychopaths?"

Roxy laughs. "Yeah, I feel you. We really kind of are. Wait— what's a fandom?" Sky looks at her in astonishment. "You don't— Oh, my Padawan. You have much to learn."

Roxy looks down at her sneakers and scoffs lightly. "I thought I was supposed to be teaching YOU about, you know, creatures of the night are super dangerous, they kill people, it's not safe, blah, blah, blah."

Sky tosses back her head and laughs. "Oh please. I learned all of that back in season two!" Roxy frowns. "What was in season two?" "Everything. Okay, no, a lot of stuff." Roxy winces. "Oh. THAT season. Um... it's really not like being in a TV show. At all."

Sky scowls at this crazy hunter girl decked out in a ridiculous costume. "I can't even try it?" "Sky, I'm serious, and I so rarely ever am. It's not good. It's not fun or light-hearted."

"I know," Sky snaps. "I'm not a little kid anymore." "I never was," Roxy shoots back angrily as everyone clears out around them. The hallway's deserted. "Sky, it's not—"

The lights flickered, on off on off on off. "What the hell is that?" Sky shouts. Roxy curses, a wonderful new word Sky tucks away for future reference. "You didn't say you went to a haunted school!" "A what?"

Roxy whirls back to face her, with a huge grin plastered across her face and a shotgun that Sky has no idea HOW she hid it in her backpack gripped in her hand. "Run like hell."

"What?! How is it haunted?!" Roxy answers with a laugh as a silhouette materlizes in front of them.


End file.
